pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Outtakes
In some of the movies, Pixar added a variety of hilarious outtakes A Bug's Life 1998 ﻿This was the first movie to produce outtakes: thumb|right|300px *Hopper is doing his line of "Are you saying I'm Stupid? Do I look Stupid to You?", but Atta can't stop laughing, so they try the take again and she's still laughing. The third time Atta says "Yes" with more laughing. Hopper is upset and says: "This is the fifteenth take, I can not work like this, I will be in my trailer. Atta then says "I need a break." *Rosie is doing her line of telling Flik that they are not fighting Grasshoppers, but is interrupted by someone hammering, so she tells them to stop, the bell rings and Slim asks if they can see him in the shot. *Flik grabs a piece of Dandelion and shouts out Buzz's catchphrase of "To Infinity and Beyond!". The crew laughs and Flik apologizes saying that he couldn't resist. *Molt is telling Hopper why she should go back to Ant Island and Hopper jumps up and moves towards him, resulting in Molt accidently knocking over the camera and apologizing. *When Flik and Atta get their antenne caught together, Flik is desperately trying to untangle them with Atta screaming in pain. *Dr Flora is flirting with someone on the set who turns out to be a part of the set when she knocks him down. She apologizes and tells them to put him in her car. *Atta falls off the Council Chamber stand with everyone laughing. *Slim does the scene with Hopper after squeezing berry juice on his eye. He starts yelling that he's in real pain. Hopper laughs and Slim leaves, demanding that they stop the camera. *Afus pees on the Queen's lap. Flik and the crew laughing while she asks for a towel. *Thumper roars at Dot and then says that he's not coming across as scary, he says he could lather up a bunch of spit and asks for another take. *P.T Flea smacks his face into the camera lens. The others appeared on a special feature on DVD: *Slim tries to say his line, but can't stop laughing because Francis has something in his nose, which starts the others off too. Francis turns around to reveal a leaf stuck in his nose. Everyone else laughs hysterically. *Mr Soil is doing his scene with Dr. Flora who accidently says Princess Abba instead of Atta, she laughs while Mr Soil shakes his head and Woody appears with an upside-down movie clip board to end the take. *The Circus Bugs are landing and Heimlich who is being held by Dim, gets his face squashed on the camera lens. *Hopper is doing the scene of threatening Molt, when suddenly Molt apologizes for not saying his line because Hopper looked funny, he asks for another take. The second time Molt laughs ans apologizes again saying that Hopper made him laugh and promises to get it right this time. The third time he still ends up laughing. *Tuck and Roll are doing their acrobat scene that goes slighly wrong with both of them falling down, they both laugh. The second time they do it again with Roll landing on his head and back. The third time Roll goes up into the air and doesn't come down again. *Slim swallows a bug while flying with Francis, he chokes and Francis laughs. *Flik and Dot are doing the seed scene, when Dot forgets her line. Everyone laughs. *Heimlich is about to get eaten by the Bird, when it breaks down revealing it to be a mechanical. Heimlich asks if they can break for lunch. *Rosie is with Tuck and Roll who have a burping contest, suddenley Roll farts and Rosie asks them to stop and leaves asking for Sindy on the phone, while the two Pillbugs laugh. *Heimlich is eating every leaf he can when he sudden falls out of Dim's grip. Toy Story 2 1999 This was the second to produce outtakes:thumb|right|300px * When Woody sits down in the tape holder, he accidentally gets his bottom stuck in the hole, after trying to get out, he starts to laugh, asking "A little help here please?" and continues laughing as he tries to walks with it still stuck to him. * When the gang tries to use Rex's head as a battering ram, the air conditioning vent is still screwed on, and they crash into it, then Rex cries out, "Ow!" * In the Buzz Lightyear aisle at Al's Toy Barn, one of the Buzz Lightyear action figures accidentally burps, and the others start to complain, since it apparently was the fifth time they did that scene. * When Mrs. Potato Head is packing things up for Mr. Potato Head for his trip, she puts in: *# Some Cheese Puffs (if he gets hungry) and a key (unknown purpose for them) *# A golf ball (if he has time to play golf), a plastic steak, a rubber ducky, and a yo yo *# An extra bouncy bouncy ball and an extra teeth (which chatters, causing him to jump) *# Crayons (if he gets bored) and a blue play-dough *# A dime to call her and monkey chow (Mr. Potato Head asks why and she furiously states that it's for the monkeys. The Barrel of Monkeys start attacking him for the chow, to the point where he shouts, "Okay, that's it! I draw the line at monkeys! Get my agent on the phone!") * Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 1 and 2: ** When Jessie first meets Woody she plays with his string, accidentally pulling it right out of his back. Woody is heard smashing into some off-screen props, at first she's stunned for a second, but then cracks up, asking, "Should that be part of the movie now? He now lost his string?" before roaring with laughter again. * Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 2 and 3: ** Slinky, after doing one scene, he starts complimenting his bottom half, and starts petting it, where his bottom half's foot is starting to tap with pleasure. ** Wheezy, when the microphone tosses him his microphone, it hit's Wheezy, who's becomes worried he "hurt his equipment;" and another scene is where the microphone hits him again, and he accidentally swallows his new sqeaker, and starts coughing. * Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 3 and 4: ** The next blooper is where Buzz is walking down the aisle of new Buzz Lightyear action figures, and sees Woody in one of the boxes, making incredibly silly faces, causing the crew to start laughing, which in turn causes Buzz to hold his hands up and snort with laughter. ** When Buzz pulls up his helmet, a pair of big bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a goatee appear in black marker, the crew starts to laugh, Buzz sees it and laughs sarcastically, blaming Woody for it; another is where Lenny accidentally leaves to dark circles on Buzz's helmet, which sets everybody but Buzz off laughing, who once again blames Woody for it; and the final one is where Buzz's wings pop open, with the phrase "This Space For Rent" written on his wings, Buzz also sees this and shouts, "Darn it Woody!" * Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 4 and 5: ** Flik and Heimlich, two of the characters from A Bug's Life characters, appear, thinking it's the sequel to their movie, then Buzz is shown chopping through the branch they were standing on. ** When Woody asks if the Roundup Gang would like to become Andy's toys, Stinky Pete, instead of not being inside his box, is still there, with two twin Barbie dolls. Stinky Pete promises them a role in the sequel, and only to be embarrassed when he realizes that they were then working on the film, and quickly ushers the Barbie dolls out. ** The three Squeeze Toy Aliens are in the Pizza Planet truck, talking about their careers. * After Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segment 5: ** When Stinky Pete says it's Woody's choice to go to the Toy Museum or go to Andy's, he ruins the dramatic moment by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off in a fit of laughter, while Stinky Pete apologizes, humorously remarking that must be the reason he's known by such alias. ** The last blooper is Tour Guide Barbie saying "B-Bye" multiple times, and after the scene's over, she is relieved, saying that her mouth couldn't take much more smiling. Category:Movies